battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Singaporean Empire
Salutations! Welcome to the Empire! A nation that dreams of owning not a large empire, but a far, stretched out one, where the sun shall never set on our colonies, just as our once (false) mother country of Britain once had. Join Today! Order of Battle Peacekeeper Force - 5 Frigates, 1 Destroyer Task Force - 10 Frigates, 5 Destroyers. 3 Cruisers, 1 Battle Cruiser, 1 DDCV Order Force - (Depends on situation) # Frigates, 15 Destroyers, 8 Cruisers, 3 Battle Cruisers, 2 DDCV's Omega Group - 25 Destroyers. 10 Cruisers, 5 Battle Cruisers, 3 DDCV's. 1 CV Beta Group - 15 Frigates, 30 Destroyers, 15 Cruisers, 3-10 Battle Cruisers, 3-5 DDCV's, 1-5 CV's, 1 BB Alpha Group - Combined naval force (80% or more of the entire navy) Colonies Africa - Madagascar, Seychelles Islands, Namibia, Angola Canada - North Vancouver island Russia - North/Mid Siberian islands Europe: 1/3rd of France - Paris BSCF Map blankdsgdsgdsgdsg.png Major Cities Neumadagascra.jpg|The Capital of the largest African colony - New Madagascar, which was built near the Southern coast. Singa.jpg|The official capital of the empire, New Singapore, world's 2nd largest city at 31 million civilians - primary center of population for the empire as well. Battleships imageooooooooooooksks.png|SNS BB-16 Singapore - 9 Gunner Battleship and Flagship IMG_9135.JPG|SNS BB-17 Trident - TBA Battlecruisers Cadyremodelsomewhatimage.png|SNS-35 Empire - A heavily remodeled Hull and Structure of the Cady class to be reclassified as a Battle Cruiser, Faster and more powerful engines and 6 46CM Triple barrel turrets. imageloooookmnnilloli.png|SNS CA-20 Jurong - A heavy battlecruiser found in the fleet with substantial fire power and weapon systems. Peaceftwbbbbimage.png|SNS CA-40 Peacekeeper - Heavily armed and mobile battlecruiser found in the bulk of the fleet. Aircraft Carriers imagenurno.png|DDCV-49 Neumpore MultiPurpose - Built on a heavy destroyers hull, with 27 Jet Aircraft, typically multi purpose. Empres7777scadyimage.png|The Empress Cady class carrier holds 45 Aetheon Air superiority fighters - Does not need a runway as they use VTOL hover systems for take off and landing. Audacious (1).jpg|SNS CV-100 Juno Eclipse - Singaporean Fleet Flagship, holds 150 Aetheon Air Superiority fighters and 50 Diables. Cruisers imageyaytosingapprn.png|SNS CA-10 Mayal - Traditional convoy escort and additional firepower to the fleet. imagecadyv1.png|SNS CA-30 Cady type cruiser - Anti Aircraft and convoy escort ship with high mobility. Imagehaaaaiiik.png|SNS CA-60 Serangoon - Slower but better armed cruiser that is more of a ship used in far reached colonies. Destroyers Singapore tba.png|SNS DD-7 Yi Ling - Light Destroyer imagenueeeeeeembor.png|DD-48 Nuempore-Heavy destroyer - heavily armed and combat capable. Light Ships IMG 7154.jpg|The Type-4 Frigate class ship, standard patrol of Singaporean territories and fleets, found in almost every convoy. Allllllimage.png|The Type-5 Frigate is a fully submersible missile frigate being tested out. Submarines Imagewoohootheysaiditsnktpossibke.png|The Type-5 Frigate is a fully submersible missile frigate being tested out. Other IMG_7107.PNG|Standard Convoy Ship Imageaetheon.jpeg|The Aetheon FA-16M strike fighter is a new generation fighter developed by the former Aviation headquarters in Singapore, The Aetheon is surprisingly well armed with several flare packs if ever spotted and enough cobra MK II missiles to last in multiple combat missions until a re armament is needed. Imagediablosiak.jpeg|Another fighter developed by the former Cattirian aviation headquarters in Singapore is the FA-6N Diable, which is your typical standard jet fighter, similar to American Hornets and Telosians P-99's. imagesuperbigshk.png|The VT70H Condor is a heavy troop transport used in invasions and relocations, it can carry 40 troops and can be switched out for 2 tanks or light vehicles. Category:New/Small Navies Category:Nations/Navies